What If?
by MissLilly235045
Summary: What if Morgana and Morgause weren't evil? What if they was taken in by Hunith when their father died, not Uther? Would she and Merlin be happy together? Don't own anyhting except the plot.


**Summary: What if Morgana and Morgause weren't**** evil? What if they was taken in by Hunith when their father died, not Uther? Would she and Merlin be happy together? Don't own anyhting except the plot.**

**Info:****Morgana has lived with Hunith and Merlin since Gorloris put her in Hunith's care before he died. Hunith took Gwen in when her father was accused of magic. Gwaine, Lancelot and Morgause met eachother and settled in Ealdor, Morgause living with Hunith. The 6 young ones moved into homes in the village; Morgause and Lancelot into one nearer the market-square, Morgana and Merlin into a house next to Hunith's, and Gwen and Gwaine moved in with Will when his mother died.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Morgana (Mergana), Morgause/Lancelot, Gwen/Arthur (Arwen).**

**A/N:/**** I think that ****Morgause became evil because she grew up without a mother, and that she hadn't had the feeling of being loved by someone, and that she kind of manipulated Morgana, so she would become evil too. But**

Chapter 1

Gwen was walking through the forest when she heard a thud and a horse breighing in the distance. She went to where she heard the breighing coming from and saw a young man with blonde hair knocked out on the floor.

"Gwaine! Lancelot!" She called to her friends, who were helping collect herbs for Hunith. They ran to her, and gasped when they saw blood coming from the man's head. Giving Gwen the herbs they collected, they carried the man back to Hunith's, as Hunith was the town's physician, while Gwen followed with the horse.

* * *

><p>"Careful!" Hunith scolded them as the boys put the man onto the patients cot. She had all the right equipment, as the king sometimes came by. "Was he consious when you found him?"<p>

"No." Gwen replied as Morgause came inside.

"We'll look after him, Gwen. Why don't you go with Gwaine and Lancelot to help Morgana and Merlin set up for the festival tomorrow," Morgause suggested.

"Okay, send for me if you need help." Gwen said, going with Gwaine and Lancelot to help Merlin and Morgana.

* * *

><p>While Hunith and Morgause healed the blonde haired man, Merlin and Morgana were setting up the 2 stalls for the festival. One was Hunith's stall, loaded with medicine and remedies for illness, while the other was Gwen and Morgana's stall, showing many types of dresses in many colours and prices.<p>

"Are you nearly done Morgana?" Merlin asked as he waved Gwen, Gwaine and Lancelot over. Morgana smiled.

"Yes, I'm nearly ready." She said, finally placing the last box under the table of the stall. She smiled and placed a hand on her barely-showing stomach. She smiled as Gwen came to the side of her and hugged her. "Where's Hunith and Morgause?"

"Healing Gwen's mystery man." Gwaine joked as Gwen glared at him. Merlin and Lancelot laughed, whilst Morgana giggled.

"I don't even know him!" Gwen protested, as she went behind the stall that she and Morgana ran.

"Ignore him Gwen." Merlin said to her, getting ready to run his mother's stall for the moment.

* * *

><p>Huntih smiled as the blonde haired man started to awaken. She motioned for Morgause to get some water and helped him sit up.<p>

"Where am I?" The man asked grogilly. Hunith gave him the water.

"Drink this. As for your question, your in Ealdor, on the border of Luton's Kingdom." She said as she gave him the water.

"Do you need anymore help Hunith?" Morgause asked as Hunith turned to her.

"No thank you, dear. I have everything under control. Go and help Merlin with the stall, I'll be down there in a bit." Morgause smiled and hugged Hunith. "Right, I've healed most of your injuries, but be careful." Hunith said to the man, as she gave him a clean shirt.

"Thank you, ma'am." He thanked her. She smiled at him warmly.

"Can you remember who you are?"

"Arthur. I came from Camelot, bringing a message when we were attacked." Arthur said, rubbing his neck as pushed the covers off his legs.

"Well Sire, you will be in Camelot soon. Does King Uther know you are here?" She asked him, and laughed as she saw his shocked expression. "I know that there are not many Arthur's that live in Camelot, hardly any who are knights."

"Well, he doesn't notice a lot anymore. He's ill, but, thank you for helping me, even if my father has done some horrid stuff."

"So, you don't agree with his fear's about magic, then?" She asked, helping him stand up.

"No, I was taught by the court physician. He told me that magic is a tool, it's the person who uses it is evil or not." Arthur put the shirt on after he said this.

"I think I know someone who's that wise. Anyway, do you want to come to the annual festival here before you go home?" Hunith asked, heading for the door. Arthur nodded, and they walked to the market square.

* * *

><p>As the festival started, Will and their friend Freya had joined them. Gwaine had taken over on Hunith's stall, and Merlin pulled Morgana to the middle of the square, where people were dancing to music someone conjured up; Magic was free in this kingdom, as Prince Leighington had it. They started dancing to the music, laughing and joking. Morgana had the biggest smile, and Merlin had a very goofy grin on when Hunith and Arthur arrived at the 2 stalls. The smilin couple walked over to where everyone was.<p>

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Arthur Pendragon. He has a message for Morgana and Morgause." Hunith said as she took over on her stall for Gwaine. He went and stood behind Freya, who regularly helped Gwen and Morgana with their tayloring buisness.

"My father has told me something that will shock you both. That you both are my half-sisters." Morgause fainted as Arthur said this.

**So, what d'ya think? Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
